Blackness
by fanfantome
Summary: One-shot. Set after the events of Don Juan, with the angry mob closing in, Madame Giry urges Erik to escape. 2004 based.


**Just a one-shot based on Erik and Madame Giry's relationship after the events of Don Juan. This is movie-verse.**

 **Phanty belongs to Leroux & Lloyd Webber**

* * *

Erik turned away. Why had he forced himself to watch? To see Christine disappear around the corner with the boy? The sight was too much. It was painful and yet he hadn't been able to look away. But then of course, he'd always possessed that self-destructive streak. He'd always been prone to wounding himself far worse than the world ever could. Perhaps he'd done it for a reason. Perhaps he'd watched so the image would be seared in his memory, so that it would be _real._

No. He'd watched because he wanted to. He'd watched because he loved her and he knew that it was the last time he'd ever see her.

That was it. That was all.

But it was over. He inhaled shakily, almost collapsing in defeat where he stood. He walked up the faux-riverbank and sat at his desk, head in his hands. He could hear the mob approaching. No doubt they would be here soon. It hardly mattered though. He was afraid, yes… who wouldn't be? But it wasn't a matter of fear. There was simply nothing left to live for. At least they would finish the job. At least it would be quick. Well… _relatively_ quick. Faster than an spending the rest of his days; an eternity without her.

He looked up, haphazardly wiping his tears as his gaze met with Christine once more. She was everywhere; paintings, sketches. He couldn't escape her. Though, soon he would be able to. Soon, it would be over.

Erik stood once more and walked back to the edge of the lake. They sounded closer now. It wouldn't be long…

"Erik!" A harsh call came from behind him.

Erik frowned. Surely he hadn't sunk that far into the depths of insanity. Not yet, anyway.

"Erik!" It called again. He spun around.

Madame Giry?

It was coming from one of the many mirrors decorating the far wall of his home; mirrors that were of course not _just_ mirrors. Some were doorways. Erik walked closer to the source of the sound and listened, his head inclined slightly in the direction of the one that revealed a passageway to the grand foyer.

"Are you there? If you are, answer me this instant!" Yes. It was Madame Giry, alright.

"You should not have come Antoinette. It is about to become very dangerous."

"Erik, you open this door this instant!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the glass. "We haven't much time!"

"No, we haven't." He answered.

"Open the door!"

"It isn't a door."

"Erik.."

"Madame, please." He began, his voice curt. "I do not wish to make things worse for anyone. I have done enough damage tonight. I have hurt enough people. I do not wish to hurt _you."_

"You wouldn't hurt me." She said.

That wasn't what he meant.

He couldn't have her with him when the mob arrived. Lord only knew what they were capable of.

"Just go. I cannot…"

 _Cannot have you here before they come…_

"I cannot…"

 _Have you here reminding me that I am a human with feelings before they dehumanize me and take from me all that you have helped build._

"I…"

 _I am holding onto my sanity by a mere thread and if you hold me I shall fall apart._

"Just open the door, Erik." Antoinette spoke. Her voice quite soft in spite of the situation.

Erik shook his head in defeat. This was supposed to be simple. Christine leaves, he leaves. Simple.

He leant against the mirrored surface before him and sighed deeply, his breath tracing an abstract pattern on the glass as he exhaled.

 _So, I_ am _still alive._

He thought bitterly.

He bent down and unlatched the mirror, it slid to the side almost seamlessly and at last he was greeted with the voice on the other side.

Nothing could have prepared him for the fierce embrace he received as Antoinette stepped over the threshold and into his home. It near knocked him over.

"Madame, please." He spoke, not returning the favour.

"You must get yourself out of here, Erik!" She said, pulling away and looking up at him.

"Why." He said simply, pulling away from her grasp and walking back toward the lake.

" _Why?"_ She repeated. "Erik, if you wish to end your life because Christine has left it, then be my guest… but _not_ like this!"

"What do you care?" He spat. " _I_ do not care about my life. Why should you?"

"Because I am the one who gave it to you! Or had you forgotten that?"

At this, Erik stood upright. He spun around and marched up to the small woman who had spoken.

" _Do not think that I owe you something because of what you did for me!"_

"Well, if you do not value your life, why did I bother?" She spat, tears in her eyes.

Erik took a step backward, almost staggering in disbelief at her words.

"H-how could you say that?" He spoke. "You saw what I had to go through… the things I had to…"

"How could you do _this!?"_ She interjected, pushing him roughly. He staggered backward again. "Are you truly _this_ selfish? To think that your actions affect no one but yourself? You may live your life that way but locking yourself away does not make you exempt from the responsibilities of friendship, Erik!"

"Madame, I have no will to live! Can you not understand that?!" He cried, on the verge of tears now. "It is selfish of you to ask of me something that I no longer have the strength to continue with!"

"And do you truly think that you have the strength for _this,_ for what is about to happen?"

Erik gazed out over the lake. They were very close now.

"They won't just end it, you know!" She shot, an attempt at regaining his attention. His gaze shifted back to her and he stepped closer.

"And what if I deserve this? Did you ever think about that? A monstrous end to a monstrous man!"

Voices sounded in the tunnels.

He smirked.

His absolution was now mere moments away.

"You aren't monstrous, Erik." Antoinette argued. She was crying now. "You and I both know that there is good in you! There always has been!"

He looked back at the tunnels for a moment, his clenched fists at his sides, before turning back to her and speaking decidedly.

"Yes." He nodded. "And here is what is left of it."

Before she could speak, he had whisked her up, carried her back to the mirror through which she had entered and thrown her into the dark passageway beyond.

"Erik, what… what are you doing!?"

"I trust you know your way back." He said.

" _Erik, please! Don't do this! You do not have to do this!"_ She tried pushing past him. She tried pulling him inside with her, but he was too strong.

He had made up his mind.

"My path was decided for me a long time ago, Madame." He spoke sadly.

A yell sounded from him. They had arrived.

"It is time. You must go…" He said.

 _"Erik…"_

"Au revoir, Antoinette."

Her mouth opened in protestation, but before any words could escape her lips, the mirror had slid back over the opening. The passageway was once more sealed. That was it. She had failed.

She was left in blackness, and so was he.


End file.
